


Bliss of Another Kind

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on an affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss of Another Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Found this buried deep in my fic archives. Written years ago -- Thought I'd share it here.

If anyone stopped to wonder why Izzie Stevens frequently visited the Shepherd trailer, they were quickly silenced by her impassioned response: "Doc was _not_ just Meredith's dog. We got him together and I miss him just as much as she does!" When reminded that she was adamant about relocating him in the first place, her response was accepted as the typical Izzie answer: "He's in a new environment. All that land and fresh air has done wonders for his temperament. I just need some canine love in my life right now."

 

Canine love, however, had absolutely nothing to do with the fiery red hair that tickled her inner thighs as an eager tongue laved at her clit. She should feel guilty, using Doc as a means of continuing her affair with a married woman. She should seriously spend more time thinking about it and perhaps question whether or not the adultery was worth it…but it was difficult to focus on morals when Addison Montgomery had a way of curling her fingers _just so_ as she wrapped her lips around your clit.

 

Having an orgasm when Addison Montgomery, Satan in salmon colored scrubs (oh how she missed those), was the one to provide it made life seem all sugary sweet. There were times, like this one, where she'd glance down to the eager head bobbing between her legs and nearly come just at the image of it. Addison Montgomery was Prada advertisement hot. She was Tiffany model hot. Izzie was just…Bethany Whisper hot. The very fact that she could score with someone so ridiculously out of her league was just…seriously amazing.

 

Score. She didn't like that term. It sounded as though she was taking advantage of the doctor, which she most definitely was not. Okay, well, now she was, as she rocked her hips against Addison's face, but 78% of the time she seriously was not. It was more than sex. It was complicated, really.

 

There was the whole status, doing-her-boss thing. Izzie was still in the stage where she referred to her by her full name. Well, her full, unmarried name. It made her pout to stick the Shepherd at the end; it reminded her that there was, after all, a man in the picture. Not that Derek really counted as being fully in the picture with his weird Meredith thing. But Izzie preferred not to think about that in general. Why think about anything else when Addison Montgomery was eating you out?

 

There was also that whole quasi-maybe-sorta-kinda 'love thing,' which freaked her out more than the status thing. Loving a married woman was definitely not something she had ever planned on. Life seemed to have this really odd, fucked up way of messing with her head and throwing curveballs that seemed to miss her glove altogether and get her square in the gut, and she was getting kind of sick of it. This was seriously one of those things that just was not cool to have to go through on top of the Alex thing and the whole complicated past thing.

 

But climaxing like this, like every nerve ending was pulling together at her clit and then releasing throughout her entire body, was something she could definitely go through all the time. All extraneous thought evaporated as she focused on the pleasure breaking within her, her throat exploding with a variety of grunts and gasps and failed attempts at crying the redhead's name.

 

She could to nothing to stop the goofy, satisfied grin from forming on her face, not even Addison's eyes that conveyed a raw, animalistic need for reciprocation. Addison crawled over Izzie's stomach, straddling her and rocking her hips slightly to reintroduce Izzie's flesh to her own slick juices. Izzie had totally not forgotten. As if she could. She ran her hands lazily along the redhead's thighs, stroking her thumbs ever-so-softly over the fiery trimmed patch. Addison whimpered and rocked against her, the high-pitched sound causing Doc to bark from the spot where he lay by the trailer's door.

 

Izzie shifted, peering around Addison's petite waist to watch as Doc lifted his head to survey the happenings and then fall back to sleep. "Awe, the poor thing. Are you sure we can't tie him up outside to run around or something?"

 

"No," Addison responded, swiveling her hips against Izzie's tummy. "It's too rainy. He'll be a mess."

 

Izzie frowned as she looked at the dog scrunched up on the floor. "I should bake him up some dog treats or something…something really yummy that'll be better than the cardboard you feed him."

 

"He likes the treats we give him. Meredith chose them, remember?" The resident shifted back, settling upon her pelvis where she began to grind against her.

 

"They were cardboard at the casa de Grey too."  Izzie smooched towards the slumbering canine. "I'm so gonna make him a special treat."

 

Addison threw her head back as she moaned. "How about, unh, a special treat for me?"

 

Izzie watched as Addison bit her lip as she humped her hips. Even when life was dealing her crap it managed to throw in a few moments of bliss and she could most definitely not complain.

 

It became entirely apparent to Izzie that Addison was about to reach her peak by simply gyrating against her hip. The slightly-exhausted voyeur within her entertained the idea of watching this occur, but knew (no matter how satisfying it would be to sit back and enjoy watching the surgeon get off) that she'd never be able to keep her hands off of her.

 

Izzie grabbed at her backside, positioning two fingers between her legs and sliding them deep within Addison's hot core. Addison moaned loudly and increased the tempo of her hips.

 

Izzie winced as her hand became cramped at the awkward angle but dared not move; seriously, would you? She knew she only had to last several more moments: Addison's groaning increased as she lurched forward, bracing her arms on either side of Izzie's head on the pillow as she bounced her hips over her well-lubricated digits. The intern knew well enough to introduce the added sensation of her thumb on her clit. Addison came.

 

It seemed to Izzie that it really just didn't get any better than making your super hot boss climax so hard that she fell over you in a comatose heap after her powerful inner walls clenched the circulation out of your fingers.

 

No. It definitely did get better. Addison shifted her hips to allow Izzie to reclaim her now-numb fingers and slowly slid off of her, curling against her side. She tucked a leg between Izzie's and snaked an arm across her shoulder, her fingers clutching the pale white flesh. The intern held the older woman, nuzzling her nose against her forehead.

 

At that moment, when Izzie felt like the moment couldn't become any more perfect, Doc jumped on the foot of the bed, curling up by Izzie's bare feet. The mutt licked her toes absentmindedly before drifting off to sleep.

 

"Stop smiling," Addison groaned. "Your cheek is moving my head."

 

"Don't be grumpy when I just gave you the most amazing orgasm of...the week."

 

Addison snorted air against Izzie's neck. "You're really adorable, you know that?"

 

Izzie beamed. "I know."

 

"Can we sleep now?"

 

"You of all people know we can't."

 

"Yes we can."

 

"Oh? So Derek won't mind sleeping in the chair on the deck?"

 

"Derek had an emergency craniotomy. He won't be leaving for at least three more hours," Addison replied, stifling a yawn. "I'm giving us an hour and a half."

 

"I like this," Izzie sighed, hugging Addison tighter to her. "You, me, Doc. It feels better than poppy-seed muffins and sex…okay, well, maybe not sex with you but--"

 

"Izzie?" Addison muttered, her wakeful state fading quickly.

 

"Yea?"

 

"Go to sleep."

 

Izzie kissed the top of Addison's head and stroked Doc's paw with her foot before drifting off to sleep herself. Her last moment of wakefulness was filled with a happy, fuzzy sort of feeling that couldn't possible fade.

 

\--

 

Addison Montgomery considered herself a woman of fine tastes. Manolo Blahniks. Prada. Louis Vuitton. Expensive Merlot.

 

The fact that she was favoring the taste of Izzie Stevens, the product of a trailer park and circumstantial bad experiences, was something that she had difficulty wrapping her head around.

 

Well, she would if she actually stopped to think about it.

 

Rather than analyze the tawdry sexual dealings she had with Stevens, she focused more so on her bodily response to it. Sex with Izzie was like yoga for the sex drive. It took her to places she had never been before, not with Derek, not with Mark. Afterwards, when Izzie's blonde hair was no longer fanned out beside hers on Derek's pillow, her body entered a meditative state that she'd only hope to achieve in yoga. 

 

Things were going to change now. It was inevitable. The poor dog was clearly suffering; it seemed that any day now they'd have to put him to sleep. She watched him sleep, tufts of his matted hair rising and falling with each difficult intake of breath. It disappointed her that he was unlikely to make it when she had put so much into taking care of him. Despite the fact that the dog had come from Meredith Grey, it had actually managed in some way to bring her a little closer to her husband (affair aside). She wouldn't necessarily call herself a dog person, but she and Doc bonded. She did get poison oak for him, after all.

 

Addison rolled her Merlot around her glass, watching the red liquid swirl around the crystal. She was immediately assaulted with the urge to pour the wine over Izzie's sex, curious to taste the wine intermingled with the blonde's arousal. She closed her eyes, feeling as though for a moment she could recall Izzie's bittersweet nectar upon her tongue.

 

She licked her lips, her ears straining for any hint of a car pulling up. She should be hearing Doc's steady breathing but his strained wheezing broke the silence every few minutes. It unsettled her. She returned her thoughts to the wine-coated clitoris and decided against this whim.

 

Were she to indulge in this, she'd require a bath. A shower would not suffice. Though she and Izzie had christened the small shower several times, the erotic act of eating her out in a particularly messy, sticky way could only be followed up by a long, sensual bath. She raised her lip in disapproval. A trailer was no place for an affair.

 

She had dabbled with the idea of getting a hotel room but could somehow never bring herself to do it. It felt too seedy, too...wrong. It made her think about the fact that she had the great guy and that wasn't enough. It reminded her that Izzie had some sort of weird relationship going on with that heart patient, whether the girl wanted to admit it or not. It made her think about the fact that sex with Izzie Stevens was more than just sex. It made her think, and she couldn't have that.

 

A knock at the door pulled her from her reverie and she was thankful. She called out for Izzie to enter and watched, her breath held tightly in her chest, as the blonde stepped inside. Their eyes met and Addison exhaled, watching as Izzie pulled the hair tie out of her blonde locks, shaking it loose so that it fell over her shoulders. The corners of Addison's mouth curled into the faintest smile as she subtly examined the rest of her appearance.

 

She knew by the fact that Izzie still wore her scrubs that she cared more for extending their time together rather than dressing herself up to impress her. It made her smile that Izzie felt the need to make herself up and wear something nice when Addison would ruin the carefully created image. The clothes would end up in a wrinkled heap by the door. Her hair, which she preferred down so that her fingers may weave around it, would end up mussed and tangled. Her lipstick would be smudged and left in faint traces over Addison's mouth and breasts.

 

"Don't taint this with that look," Izzie said, dropping her bag by the door in a motion that gave off an air of familiarity.

 

"What look?" Addison asked, uncrossing and recrossing her legs so that they would peak out from the two halves of Derek's bathrobe that she wrapped around her nakedness.

 

"The 'this is the last time' look." Izzie pulled her scrub top over her head, dropping it on the floor. Addison's eyes focused on the swell of her breasts encased in the gray bra.

 

"What if it is?"

 

"It can't be." The unlooping of the drawstring sent a shiver down Addison's spine. The intern kicked off her tennis shoes, wiggling her hips so that her scrub pants shimmied down her ivory thighs. She pushed them aside, standing in the center of the cramped trailer in her bra, unmatching Hello Kitty hipster panties, and pink ankle socks. "There are a ton of supply closets in the hospital."

 

"Are there?"

 

"Mmhmm. I seriously think we should make use of them all."

 

"That's a lotta sex," Addison commented, sipping her wine.

 

Izzie grinned. "I know." She walked forward, her butterfly tattoo faintly fluttering as her hips moved. She stood before her.

 

Addison inhaled deeply, the aroma of the wine and Izzie's clearly aroused center assailing her with lust. She set aside the glass, standing so that they were face to face. Addison bit Izzie's bottom lip, drawing it between her teeth, her tongue smoothing over the plump flesh before releasing. Izzie sighed, shifting closer.

 

"Get on the bed," Addison said, her fingertips trailing along the curve of her waist. "I want to watch you."

 

"You want to watch me get on the bed?"

 

"I want to watch you fuck yourself on the bed."

 

"You're not going to join me?" Izzie asked, pouting.

 

"Oh, I will. I just…want this image to stay with me." Addison kissed her then, roughly stroking her tongue over the intern's. Izzie groaned as Addison stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Izzie reached behind her back, unclasping her bra, drawing it slowly down her arms. The appearance of dusky pink nipples left her momentarily breathless.

 

Addison sat poised as ever as Izzie removed the rest of her underwear, crawling onto the bed to sprawl herself in the center. She inhaled, controlling her breath, hoping to seem unaffected. She wasn't sure where this need to seem disinterested stemmed. Perhaps it would be easier to end the affair if Izzie thought she was losing interest. The girl was so touchy.

 

As Addison mused upon Izzie's sensitivity her hands began to roam, teasing her breasts with one as the other snaked its way down between her legs. Her legs were spread wide, her head (which would normally be tossed back, the sweet white flesh of her neck exposed) was propped upon the pillow and watching Addison's reaction. The entire display evoked a feeling of wanton abandon, especially as Izzie's moans began to resound within her ears. She felt as though she should be reminded of one of Mark's pornographic videos that he once made her watch, but Izzie fucking herself was much more erotic even despite her background in lingerie modeling.

 

Her hips began to undulate as two fingers disappeared within her. Addison swallowed, her face burning a shade that undoubtedly matched her hair color. She caught Izzie's eye, watching the younger woman smirk as the facade of indifference was broken. Izzie's eyelids fluttered, her thighs clenching sharply, signaling the onset of her climax. Addison watched, awestruck, as Izzie's middle finger circled her clit, her voice reaching a pitch that would break in several moments when she came.

 

The sound pulled Addison from her stationary position and she sprung forward, crouching between Izzie's legs. She pulled the blonde's wet hand from her center, entwining their fingers before she fastened her lips to her clit. She barely had to suck before Izzie was bucking against her, coming with a ferocity that both shocked and intrigued her.

 

Izzie shifted her hips when the sensation became too much. It seemed as though Addison's brief connection to the blonde transferred the entirety of her arousal to the redhead, suffusing her with raw neediness. It was as if her body, every single cell, were completely aware of the fact that this would be the last time. It wanted it to last.

 

She tugged on Izzie's hand, pulling her up. There was no time for post-coital lethargy and Izzie, on some level, seemed to recognize this. The girl did, on occasional, tend to linger on her own euphoric relaxation while completely tuning out Addison's own needs, but she was pleased to see that this would not be one of those instances.

 

Izzie clasped her mouth to Addison's, drawing her tongue into her mouth as she pushed the redhead back against the bed, her hair dangling off the edge. She nestled her way between Addison's legs, her hips grinding against her core. She cried into Izzie's mouth, locking her legs at the small of the blonde's back as she counterthrust against her, twisting slightly so that her clit would be ground against Izzie's pelvic bone. Izzie released Addison's mouth, her lips now interested in the pale flesh of her neck, and Addison cried out as Izzie began to rock faster against her. She scratched at Izzie's back, her manicured nails scraping along her skin. Izzie grunted, sucking harshly at the nape of Addison's neck, grinding harder until Addison could no longer hold off from succumbing to her own climax.

 

She gasped for breath, her heart beating madly in her chest. She stared at the ceiling of the trailer for several moments, waiting to regain focus before she extracted her nails from Izzie's back. Izzie sat back on her heels, pulling Addison towards her so that her head was no longer hanging off the foot of the bed.

 

Addison wiped the sweat from her brow, pushing her hair out of her face as she watched Izzie's eyes glance towards the alarm clock. Her heart sank a little. "Other plans?" Addison asked, her disposition hardening.

 

"Oh...no. I just have to check on a patient in a little while, that's all."

 

Addison nodded, understanding immediately. "Izzie..."

 

Izzie's eyes flashed something Addison didn't quite recognize before she glanced at the dog. "How's he doing?"

 

"Not so great. I think we're going to have to put him down."

 

Izzie frowned. "Poor little guy. He meant so much..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

Addison studied her for a moment, wondering what the intern could be alluding to, but chose not to question it. It was better this way. She may joke about romps in the supply closet, but Addison knew they were empty promises.

 

A vibration from Izzie's bag filled the room. Their eyes met briefly before Izzie said, "Gotta go." She scooted off the bed, pulling her clothes back on. As she fastened her hair back into a ponytail and reached for her bag she pursed her lips, turning to stand by Addison.

 

Addison held her breath as Izzie watched her, shivering as she brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. She leaned down. As Izzie's lips neared hers, Addison knew this would be their last kiss. She knew she should enjoy it, savor it like the lukewarm wine that she would down once Izzie left. Addison turned her head and presented her cheek. As the warm lips made contact with her cheekbone she closed her eyes as they threatened tears.

 

"All right...well, I'll see you on rounds tomorrow."

 

Addison nodded and, her throat tightening, said, "Goodbye, Izzie."

 

Izzie frowned slightly and headed for the door. She reached down to pet Doc, whispering to him softly. As she opened the door she turned and said, her voice low, "Bye, Addison."

 -


End file.
